


Один день в году

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vegetables
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Простые радости из жизни призраков
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi





	Один день в году

**Author's Note:**

> Обон — японский трeхдневный праздник поминовения усопших, в большей части страны отмечается с 13 по 15 августа

Они встретились возле входа на кладбище — их обычное место для встреч в последний день Обона — в полночь, едва начались новые сутки.

— Ушивака. Мы же договорились ровно на двенадцать. А сейчас сколько?

— Семь минут первого.

— Да ты явно не торопился. — Хотя оно и понятно: семья Ушиджимы традиции чтила и ритуалы проводила исправно, с его стороны было бы свинством их не посетить. Зато последние сутки полностью принадлежали им. — Ну ладно. Какие планы на сегодня?

— Поднимемся на Скай Три?

— Фу. Это скучно и банально. Все так делают.

Ойкава не был уверен, что и как делают все, но это не имело значения. 

По Ушиджиме сложно было определить, но Ойкава знал его не первое десятилетие и мог точно сказать: он обиделся. И теперь дулся, хотя на лице ничего подобного не отражалось. Не то чтобы великая проблема, но начинать день с ссоры не хотелось.

— Может, проверим, какие сегодня будут матчи? — предложил он в качестве компромисса.

Волейбол был их общей страстью. Беспроигрышным вариантом.

— А это не банально? Каждый раз на них ходим. — Не остался в долгу Ушиджима.

— Ой, ну хватит тебе.

— Хорошо, проверим. Пойдем.

Ушиджима шагнул прямо в невысокую ограду кладбища, туманом просочился сквозь решетку и оказался снаружи. Ойкава усмехнулся и без разбега перепрыгнул преграду. У посмертия были свои преимущества, но ему слишком нравилось чувствовать тело живым и подвижным, а это бывало не так уж часто, чтобы не пользоваться каждым подходящим случаем.

***  
— Слушай, а тебя не смущает, что мы поднимаемся на Скай Три по его же стене?

Ушиджима пожал плечами, продолжая шагать по одной из отвесных балок внешнего каркаса. Дело привычки, на самом деле, а так и по потолку ходить можно. Главное не отвлекаться и не особо задумываться.

— Ночью лифты все равно не работают. А так хоть вид красивый.

Матчи в расписании были, даже несколько. Но, ожидаемо, ни один из них не начинался в два часа ночи. Мало что происходило в два часа ночи, на самом деле. Поэтому, раз уж Ойкава решил не ссориться с Ушиджимой с самого начала, пришлось согласиться на Скай Три.

А вид действительно был красивый, хотя подсветка башни слепила и мешала. Город по большей части уже спал, но улицы и многие здания продолжали светиться разноцветными огнями: теплыми желтыми и красными, холодными белыми и голубыми. Ойкаве нравилось. Идти только долго.

Они, почти не задерживаясь, прошли сквозь нижнюю площадку, поднялись на самый верх и сквозь смотровое стекло пола зашли внутрь. Отсюда город выглядел еще лучше, Ойкава даже завис, приникнув к стеклу, залюбовался.

Ушиджима стоял рядом, смотрел и молчал.

— Ну как, тебе нравится?

— Да. — Ушиджима кивнул, потом повернулся к Ойкаве. — Хочешь уже уйти? 

— Нет уж, — Ойкава подошел вплотную и развернул его обратно. — Хотел посмотреть на город, вот и смотри, — предупредил он, потянувшись к молнии на его брюках. Ушиджима послушно уперся ладонями, прогнулся, подставляясь.

Сначала Ойкава не собирался раздеваться полностью или раздевать Ушиджиму: забрался ладонями под рубашку, погладил бока и поясницу, просунул пальцы под пояс и так уже приспущенных брюк. Но потом прикосновений стало мало, захотелось видеть и чувствовать целиком. Изголодавшееся за год тело требовало всего сразу, и Ойкава прижался к спине Ушиджимы, дотянулся до пуговиц легкой летней рубашки, расстегнул их торопливо, но ловко. Осталось только стянуть рубашку с плеч и, присев, стащить с него штаны. Не удержавшись, на обратном пути Ойкава провел языком вдоль позвоночника, почти до самой шеи, заставляя Ушиджиму застонать.

Ушиджима не мешал Ойкаве, позволял ему делать то, что тот захочет. А Ойкава хотел многого, слишком многого — и сегодня у них было для этого время. Наверное, можно было сказать, что он скучал.

Сам Ойкава раздеваться не стал, не было смысла: Ушиджима смотрел на город, а первый раз в этом году все равно будет недолгим.

И все-таки Ойкава не торопился, растягивал Ушиджиму медленно и вдумчиво, прежде чем толкнуться самому, погрузиться в жар его тела, начать двигаться. Из-за плеча стоявшего Ушиджимы было почти не видно залитый огнями город, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения: город был не нужен, ему хватало Ушиджимы.

После они лежали на стеклянном полу смотровой площадки и разглядывали дома и деревья где-то далеко внизу. До рассвета было еще далеко.

— Спускаемся? — Ушиджима предложил сам, похоже, остался доволен посещением достопримечательности и находиться здесь дольше тоже не видел смысла.

— Ага.

Дождавшись, пока Ушиджима оденется, Ойкава сосредоточился, ненадолго возвращаясь в бесплотное состояние, и просочился через стекло пола. После смотровой площадки снаружи было прохладно и ветрено. Ушиджима вышел следом, и Ойкава сразу обхватил его руками, оттолкнулся от стены, утягивая его вместе с собой.

— Зачем ты? — Ушиджима оставался невозмутимым даже в таких ситуациях, как падение со Скай Три. Кажется, со временем Ойкаве начинала нравиться эта его черта.

— Так быстрее!

Поддавшись настроению, он прижался еще ближе и поцеловал Ушиджиму. И не отрывался от него до самой земли. Падать на асфальт было неприятно, даже зная, что им это ничем не грозит.

— Пройдемся по парку? — предложил Ойкава, поднимаясь на ноги. — Все равно матч ждать.

— Давай.

Они не успели отойти далеко, когда их кто-то окликнул:

— Эй, вы тоже это видели?

— Что видели? — машинально отозвался Ойкава, останавливаясь. И только потом вспомнил: так быть не должно. Значит, медиум. Люди, особенно чувствительные к призрачному присутствию, им попадались — чувствовали что-то подозрительное, оборачивались на звук, — но способных видеть призраков отчетливо среди них были единицы. Сидевший на скамейке бомж явно относился к особо талантливым.

— С башни кто-то прыгнул! Двое. Групповое самоубийство!

— Ничего не видели, — Ойкава изобразил искреннее удивление. — Похоже, вам показалось. — Ойкава дружелюбно улыбнулся, схватил Ушиджиму под руку и потащил в сторону парка.

— Ну как же… — уныло протянул вслед бомж. Ничего, утром проспится и решит, что ему померещилось.

— А помнишь старую каргу, которая долго ругалась, когда заметила, что мы трахаемся на дереве в ее саду? И откуда только слов таких набралась. — Ойкава рассмеялся. Бабка тогда долго стояла внизу, угрожая полицией и возмущаясь нравами современной молодежи. Наверное, отличный ей открывался вид.

— Неуважительно так отзываться о пожилом человеке. Неудобно тогда вышло.

— Ты скучный. — Можно подумать, сам Ойкава был рад тому, что им помешали. А продолжать при бабке Ушиджима не захотел. — Откуда мы могли знать, что она нас увидит? А дерево было большое и удобное. Идеальное дерево.

***  
Матч оказался не самым интересным, только первый этап отборочных, поэтому и людей было относительно немного. Они стали у самых перил трибун, чтобы все видеть.

Матчи заводили. Особенно Ушиджиму, но Ойкава тоже невольно поддавался каждый раз накалу опасных моментов и чужой радости от взятого мяча. Поэтому половину второго сета Ойкава провел, перегнувшись через перила и чувствуя, как мощные толчки Ушиджимы идут в унисон с подбадривающими выкриками болельщиков, и кончил, когда мяч ударился о площадку, принося решающее очко, добавляя свой крик к ликующему вою толпы. А четвертый сет в той же позе смотрел Ушиджима. Правда, Ойкава подстраивал свой ритм под удары мяча, а то и замирал, засмотревшись, и тогда Ушиджима недовольно шевелился под ним, сжимался вокруг члена, требуя продолжить. К счастью, медиумов в зале не было — или они были слишком увлечены игрой, чтобы заметить.

Под конец команды разыгрались, так что пятый сет они смотрели внимательно и не отвлекаясь — игра шла напряженная, а трахаться пока больше не хотелось. 

***  
Каждый год, выходя в город, они выбирали что-то новое — зоопарк или океанариум, парки, улицы, магазины — всевозможные развлечения большого Токио. Кажется, успели увидеть уже все, оставались только новые, совсем недавно открывшиеся места. И те, куда хотелось возвращаться.

Идея в очередной раз пойти в кино тоже принадлежала Ойкаве: место старое, а фильмы всегда новые. Поэтому в кинотеатре они тоже бывали каждый раз, хотя на самом деле кинотеатры были той еще лотереей. И сегодня все билеты в ней оказались сплошь несчастливыми.

Зал был почти пустым, и теперь Ойкава понимал почему: после первых десяти минут сеанса он решил, что идея с кино была так себе. Через двадцать он уже откровенно скучал, а через полчаса сообразил, как исправить ошибку выбора.

Ушиджима сидел рядом и невозмутимо смотрел на экран. Ойкава искренне надеялся, что он просто задумался.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — пробормотал он, плавно перетекая на пол и в очередной раз за день потянувшись к ширинке Ушиджимы. Надо бы ему предложить не застегивать — какой смысл?

Ушиджима опустил на него взгляд, одобрительно кивнул и положил руку Ойкаве на голову, притягивая ближе. Большое облегчение: значит, фильм ему тоже не понравился. Ойкава не смог бы хорошо относиться к человеку, которому нравятся такие фильмы.

Член у Ушиджимы был большой и толстый. Ойкава обхватил головку губами, обвел языком и опустился ниже, начиная вбирать медленно, пока еще не на всю длину. До конца сеанса времени оставалось много, можно было не торопиться. А Ушиджима пока пусть смотрит эту муть.

И ведь поначалу все шло отлично: Ойкава получал удовольствие, Ушиджима — судя по тому, как его пальцы то ласково перебирали, то стискивали пряди на макушке — тоже, — когда какой-то парочке с дальних рядов приспичило перебраться поближе. В середине фильма. Ну вот кто так делает?

На кресло Ушиджимы с уже сидевшим в нем Ушиджимой опустился какой-то прыщавый парень. Тактильно это не мешало, к людям, в отличие от неживых предметов, прикоснуться все равно не получалось, так что чувствовал он только Ушиджиму — его член во рту, его бедра под ладонями, — но визуально голова человека, торчащая на уровне шеи Ушиджимы была очень некстати. Ойкава поперхнулся и едва успел выпустить изо рта член, прежде чем начать ржать. Какие уж тут комедии, когда прямо рядом происходило такое?

— Ну вот что ты… — Ушиджима горестно вздохнул, оказавшийся разом на холодном воздухе член слегка обмяк.

— Ты просто со стороны себя не видел. Тебе не понять. — Ойкава попытался отдышаться, потом поднялся с пола. — Пойдем отсюда. Все равно фильм хреновый.

Пробираясь мимо — через — прыщавого парня за Ушиджимой, Ойкава толкнул стакан с колой, из которого тот как раз пил. Кола залила одежду и кресло, парень начал приглушенно ругаться, пытаясь отряхнуться, и Ойкава удовлетворенно улыбнулся. А вот нечего было мешать.

В туалетах они уже трахались не раз, но оставлять Ушиваку в таком состоянии было бы бесчеловечно… недостойно привидения, вот. Вдвоем в кабинке сразу стало тесно. Ойкава уже успел приспустить штаны и отвернуться, собираясь упереться руками в стену над унитазом, но у Ушиджимы явно были другие планы: подхватил так, что пришлось вцепиться в его плечи, обхватить талию ногами, чтобы удержаться, и придавил к стене, навалившись всем весом.

— Ого! А если перегородка рухнет? — Хлипкий пластик уже сейчас опасно поскрипывал, хотя еще ничего не началось.

— Не рухнет. — Одной рукой Ушиджима вытащил из так и незастегнутой ширинки член, направил его в Ойкаву, и сразу толкнулся на всю длину. Ойкава поморщился: с терпением у возбужденного долгой прелюдией Ушиджимы всегда были проблемы. — А если рухнет, пойдем к умывальникам, там тоже удобно, — добавил он, сразу взяв быстрый темп. Ойкава подозревал, что не будь он призраком — обязательно бы охрип. А проходившие мимо туалета счастливцы — оглохли. Сдерживаться Ойкава никогда не любил, а после смерти тем более не собирался.

Но Ушиджима оказался прав: перегородка устояла.

***  
Прогулки по магазину тоже были частью обязательной программы. Лучше всего — ночью, когда посетители расходились и никого не могли смутить вдруг взлетающие с прилавков товары. Ойкаве нравилось гулять между полок, трогать вещи, заново вспоминая ощущение от каждой, напитываясь тактильными ощущениями. Даже в продуктовом было интересно. Хотя проходя мимо полок с пирожными, Ойкава каждый раз грустил о невозможности их попробовать. Возможно, Ушиджима испытывал что-то подобное к овощам – по крайней мере, он упорно шел туда и находился там дольше всего.

— Хочешь, покидаемся помидорами? — предложил Ойкава, но Ушиджима не оценил.

— Нехорошо портить продукты.

Ойкава пожал плечами — не очень-то и хотелось, — и потянулся к соседней полке, выбирая самый большой огурец.

— Смотри! Больше твоего.

На подколки тот обычно не велся, и Ойкава уже успел положить огурец обратно, когда Ушиджима вдруг подошел ближе.

— Надо проверить. — Ойкава молча таращился, открыв рот, на то, как Ушиджима взял огурец и отвернулся, похоже, собираясь сравнивать.

— И как?

— И правда немного больше.

— Вот видишь! Я хорошо помню, как выглядит твой член.

— Интересно, а влезет? — Ушиджима снова повернулся к нему. Ойкава опешил.

— Куда?

— В тебя.

Предложение было странным. И глупым. Но почему-то заманчивым.

Ойкава вздохнул и смирился. В конце концов, они сами договорились пробовать новое и разное.

— Влезет.

Огурец действительно вошел легко. И приятно. Ойкава едва не кончил, чувствуя, как размеренно и глубоко двигается внутри вся немаленькая пупырчатая длина огурца-переростка. Но Ушиджима не дал: пережал член и под разочарованный вздох Ойкавы вытащил огурец, заявив, что еще рано. И потянулся за кабачком.

По поводу кабачка Ойкава все-таки испытывал некоторые сомнения.

— Расслабься, — широкая ладонь Ушиджимы легла на поясницу, напор у входа усилился.

— Сам бы попробовал расслабиться, когда в тебя пихают кабачок. — Ойкава вцепился в край прилавка, вжимаясь в гладкую поверхность грудью и животом, но все-таки честно пытался. — Нет бы выбрать помельче!

— Помельче неспортивно. — Кабачок все-таки проскочил внутрь, сразу растянув до предела, надавив на простату, и Ойкава застонал.

— Ничего, я там еще арбуз видел! Тебе будет в самый раз!

— Арбуз точно не влезет. — С логикой у Ушиджимы всегда было хорошо.

— Проверим?

А потом Ушиджима потянул кабачок на себя, и сразу стало не до того.

Было сложно, но кончить у Ойкавы все-таки получилось.

— Кажется, теперь туда рука легко пролезет, — выдохнул Ойкава, пытаясь отдышаться и думая, как он будет вставать с прилавка. Внутри все пульсировало, но сжаться не получалось. И тут же задохнулся, почувствовав, как внутрь проникло что-то — разом и глубоко. — Ай! Ты зачем ее туда засунул?

— И правда, легко пролезает. Интересно, а две бы поместились?

— Даже не пытайся. — Кулак внутри разжался, погладил стенки прямой кишки. Наверное, в другое время это было бы даже приятно и возбуждающе, но после овощного марафона и оргазма чувствовать в себе что-то постороннее не хотелось. По крайней мере, какое-то время.

Наконец, почувствовав внутри пустоту, Ойкава медленно поднялся, упираясь руками в столешницу. Поясницу тянуло, ноги дрожали, но в целом силы уже восстанавливались.  
Так же медленно он наклонился за штанами, натянул их на себя.

— Ложись, — предложил он Ушиджиме. Улыбнулся нарочито недобро. — Время для арбуза.

Арбуз он, конечно, брать не стал, но огурцы и кабачки пригодились.

***  
До полуночи оставалось всего несколько часов, а далеко идти не хотелось. Ойкава был почти рад, что этот день скоро закончится. Почти.

— Давай просто полежим на кровати? — предложил он неуверенно. — Я видел очень удобную в мебельном отделе на третьем этаже. — Ушиджима смотрел на него удивленно и как будто даже насмешливо. – Ну да, я предлагаю скучно и банально полежать на кровати, представь себе. На Скай Три мы же в итоге поднялись!

Ушиджима кивнул, признавая его правоту.

А кровать действительно оказалась отличная. Ойкава бы с нее и не вставал. А если бы мог спать — обязательно заснул.

— Ты меня уже сегодня видел. Я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть. — Ушиджима навис над ним, коснулся губами шеи, руками забрался под футболку, сдвинув ее вверх. Ойкава приподнялся, позволяя снять ее с себя.

Футболка снималась гораздо быстрее, чем рубашка Ужиджимы, а вот узкие джинсы заняли больше времени.

Лопатками и ягодицами Ойкава чувствовал мягкое покрывало кровати, прогибался, подставляясь под широкие руки Ушиджимы. Тот не дразнил, не превращал происходящее в прелюдию к чему-то большему — просто делился лаской. И это было хорошо, так хорошо, что Ойкава хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда.

Но остаться, увы, было невозможно.

— Через год на этом же месте? — привычно уточнил Ушиджима, когда они вернулись к воротам кладбища. Каждый раз так делал, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

— Мог бы и не спрашивать. Все-таки, хорошо, что мы встречаемся только раз в году… Наверное, ты бы меня очень бесил, если бы пришлось видеть тебя каждый день.

— А ты меня нет.

Ох уж эта его безжалостная искренность. Лучше бы промолчал.

— Кто бы сомневался. Ладно, расходимся.

В любом случае, год пролетит очень быстро.


End file.
